


今晚属于你

by Captain_17



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Argentina, Argentina National Team, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, Iceland National Team, Kissing, M/M, kunessi - Freeform, teammates, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_17/pseuds/Captain_17
Summary: 2018俄罗斯世界杯，D组小组赛第一轮，阿根廷1-1战平冰岛，阿圭罗打入世界杯首球，梅西失点。6天后，他们将对战克罗地亚。





	今晚属于你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tonight Is For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983028) by [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever), [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl). 



> 译注：有意译，及联系上下文的增省译。
> 
> 作者注：部分灵感源于图片。

Leo选择了中场附近的位置，没什么特别的，和球场其他地方一样好。但那是他选择的地方，他在那里站了很长时间。

他的双腿很疼，右大腿感觉特别紧张，比赛早些时候冰岛的一名防守队员用膝盖撞了他一下。不太严重——至少，不能阻止他继续训练，但还是很痛。他得好好冰敷一下，也许应该洗完澡后让按摩师给他按摩一下，否则几个小时后情况会更糟。他的左脚踝也疼，可他不记得是什么时候扭伤了。很快他的小腿和脚上就会遍布无数的瘀伤。

现在很容易把注意力集中在自己身上。记录受伤位置，找出缓解办法。想想冰浴、肌内效贴和绷带，忘记其他的一切。

是的，这很容易。

比专注于这该死的比赛容易多了。

当他回想起那个点球时，一阵强烈的羞愧之情涌上心头，他掀起衣服擦了擦脸。他已经累得脸红了，但是由于他的窘迫——鲜活的热量蔓延至他的皮肤——他的脸红不会很快消退。不过他还是把那件黑色球衣压在前额上，从脸颊上拉到嘴唇，拉过鼻梁。这并没有让他感觉好一点，但却给了他一个隐藏痛苦的机会。他的面具滑回原处，嘴巴抿成一条线，眉毛放松，眼睛僵硬。

没有人靠近他，也许他们知道他在尽全力保持镇定。冰岛球员非常尊重他，给了他足够的空间，而阿根廷球员足够聪明，知道他现在需要这个。

这时他露出的后背被轻轻碰了一下，正好在腰带附近，Leo松开球衣回头怒视。

Kun平静地望着他，手还放在Leo的背上。当然，是他。他是现在唯一一个敢靠近Leo的人。“我只是想把你的标签塞进去，”Kun说，手指的移动的幅度刚好能完成动作。动作很温柔，就像Kun一贯触碰Leo的那样，一旦完成，触碰便停止了。

但Leo现在不需要温柔。他尽量不表现出他的恼火，他根本不想和任何人说话——更不用说Kun了。Kun了解，了解 **他** ，知道Leo此刻不想让他靠近。Leo现在可以清楚地感受到标签，它被塞进了他的短裤里，紧贴着潮湿的皮肤让他发痒。他没有说谢谢，只是看着Kun、等待。

Kun看了看他，眼神里心领神会。当然，比赛也给他带来了沉重的压力。但是Kun进了一个球， **一个进球** ，他们唯一的一个进球。他成功了而Leo失败了。Kun知道所有这些，正如Leo一样。

于是当Kun开口说话时，Leo把目光移开了。

“别这样，”Leo咕哝着，又拉起球衣捂住嘴。“就是……不要。”他仍然可以用眼角余光看到Kun，他努力打起精神迎接即将到来的一切。因为正如Leo所料，Kun犹豫了一下，但并没有完全放弃。

Kun从不放弃，尤其是对他。

也许这就是为什么Leo给了他比其他人更多的余地。

Kun换了个姿势，从经过的训练师那里拿来一瓶水。然后他又拿起第二个，递给Leo。“一切已成定局，”他显然是打算说一些安慰人的废话，而不是他之前打算说的那些。他把瓶子递给Leo，“喝点吧。”

Leo盯着远处没有回头看他。他可以看到红蓝色的冰岛国旗仍然在看台上飘扬，可以听到球迷们欢呼雀跃，他们千里迢迢来到俄罗斯为球队加油。他们看起来都是那么快乐、发自内心的快乐，他们跳着、唱着，做他们可笑的维京击掌。这是他们第一次参加世界杯，第一次进球，他们显然为球队和球员感到骄傲。看着这一切，Leo的心在痛，他希望阿根廷球迷也能像他们一样。

“Leo，”Kun坚持说，仍然向他伸手递出水瓶。“喝吧。”他又说了一次，向Leo靠近了一步，几乎踩到Leo的脚趾。他们俩都太热了，离得这么近，但Kun并不在意，他几乎把水瓶塞进Leo的胸口。

Leo这次接受了。他松开球衣，无视Kun瞥向他肚子的眼神，向嘴里挤了些水。然后他把瓶子举过头顶，让水顺着头发和脸颊流下来。黑色球衣穿着比蓝白色更热，水流过身体的其他部分时，他立刻感到凉爽。一些水溅到了Kun身上，他并没有道歉。

Kun也不希望他这么做。

Kun的手再次触到Leo的后背，爱抚地沿着数字10顺脊柱而下。动作依然温柔，但并不犹豫。温暖的手指灼烧了Leo的皮肤，“来吧，”他说。手指轻轻碰了碰他之前塞标签的地方，拇指轻推Leo的裤腰。没什么不合适的，只是安慰。“一切还没有结束，还没有。”他靠得更近了，几乎没有把额头抵在Leo的额头上。“平局意味着得一分，Leo。我们没输，我们仍未出局。”

Leo想起之前葡萄牙对西班牙的比赛，“对我来说像是输了，”他偏过头低声说，然后才想起他没有挡住嘴，可能会有人读他的唇语。他畏缩了一下。他很热，太热了，Kun的脸靠的那么近。他又把水瓶举到嘴边，这次喝了很长时间，一口一口地咽下去。他觉得自己快要吐了，而他胃里的翻腾提醒他这很有可能。

Kun安静了一会儿，Leo最终看向他的眼睛。“我不这么觉得，”Kun说，“这不是失败，感觉也不像。这是我的世界杯首球，Leo，我永远不会忘记这一点。”他的手滑向Leo的臀部，伸手半抱着Leo。“跟我来，嗯？让我们使它更有意义一点。”他带着微笑补充说，一丝激情滑入他的声音。

但是Leo没有心情。

即使对方是Kun。

他耸肩甩开Kun的手。“别这样，”他再次说道，“我不能——”他止住话，回头看着冰岛球迷。“今晚不行，Kun。”Kun的手垂在一边，在他重新整理好情绪之前，脸上闪过受伤的痕迹。Leo可以从眼角的余光看出来，这让他感觉更糟了。

“好吧，Leo，”Kun平静地说，只有紧握在水瓶上白色的指关节表现出他的恼怒。“我只是想——”他停了下来深深地吸了一口气，目光紧随Leo的视线看向人群。“算了。”

Leo意识到Kun离开了，他的眼睛仍紧盯着球场另一端的球迷。痛苦再次膨胀，可他没有跟上Kun。

很长一段时间都没有。

*****

所有的事都脱离了Leo的控制。一名身材魁梧的金发冰岛球员正在通道里徘徊，手中拿着一件蓝色球衣，一脸庄重地走向Leo。Leo隐约记起他之前承诺要和他交换球衣，所以他努力把球衣脱下来交给对方。他们之间几乎没有交流，似乎只是交换就足矣。

还好他没有要求合影。

他光着上身，冰岛球衣系在腰上，步履沉重地走向更衣室。没有冠冕压力、没有灯光环绕，他应该觉得更轻松的，但他只感到麻木。他迅速脱掉剩下的衣服，几乎没有注意到他把短裤和袜子都扔进了墙边的垃圾桶里。低语和高谈环绕着他，有些和他有关，有些没有。他谁也没理，他们大多最终放过了他。

他们能说什么呢？

有什么好说的？

桑保利一度出现，拍了拍Leo的后背引起他的注意。虽然只是轻微的触碰，可Leo还是躲开了。他的手和Kun的感觉是如此不同，意外又陌生。不管桑保利说了什么，他都是一只耳朵进另一只耳朵出，教练脸上的遗憾让Leo自觉羞愧。桑保利也看出来了，他拍拍Leo的肩膀，然后迅速走向下一个球员谈话。

Leo洗了澡，接受训练师的检查。他被戳来戳去，询问疼痛程度，并做了几个简短的测试来确定他的运动能力。他们用绷带包扎他的伤处，把冰袋绑在一条腿上，同时给另一条腿按摩。他从一个专家转到另一个专家，服用佳得乐和能量棒，包扎好坐在加热垫上时，Leo渐渐出神。

有人在讨论尼日利亚和克罗地亚。

不知怎的这让他清醒过来。他从茫然中回过神，看到马斯切拉诺正在与伊瓜因和迪玛利亚谈话，他们三个都已经洗过澡，重新穿上白衬衫和灰色短裤。“莫德里奇，好吧，”伊瓜因说，显然不同意马斯切拉诺说的东西。“他与曼朱基奇连线的方式。”

“是啊，我知道，”马斯切拉诺承认，“但他是可以被控制的，你知道的。这不是在皇马，他在前场没有太多选择。另外，如果拉基蒂奇状态不佳，他们在中场就很脆弱。当然，他可以跑一整天——他的耐力惊人。但他许多铲球都很笨拙，而且传球很草率，曾经差点把我逼疯。不管怎样，如果他和莫德里奇不同步，这就是可行的。”

迪玛利亚交叉双臂。“我们得先看看他们对尼日利亚的表现，”他点点头说。“如果他们赢了，他们会有一些动力。但即使如此，我觉得你是对的，我认为我们可以做到。”

Leo清了清嗓子，引起其他人的注意。“你觉得我们会战胜克罗地亚？”他找回自己的声音问道。他咬了一口能量棒，用力咀嚼那无味的食物。其他人朝他关切的点点头，Leo哼了一声。“你以为我们还能小组出线吗？”

马斯切拉诺看了他一眼。“我们拿了一分，Leo。西班牙和葡萄牙也都一样。我们还有许多该死的比赛要踢，这是所有人的世界杯。”他瞥了一眼还裹在加热毯里的Leo。“在比赛开始之前你就告诉我，我们只需要好好踢就行了，每次只关注这一场比赛。现在你已经花时间哀悼过了，是时候开始考虑接下来的事了。”

Leo嗓子哽着说不出话，他不确定这是因为马斯切拉诺回应他的方式，或是因为他的队友们仍然相信他们可以做到这个。

“现在，”马斯切拉诺继续说，“你完事以后就滚回你的房间，因为Kun和你谈话以后，看起来就像被踢了一脚的小狗，我不想这一周都要忍受这个。你懂我的意思吗？”马斯切拉诺可能没有戴队长袖标，但是对于Leo来说，他从未比此时看起来更像一名队长。

Leo点了点头。

他吃完能量棒，一口气喝掉剩下的佳得乐，一旦训练师允许他离开了，他就去找Kun。

*****

Leo不需要费很多时间就找到了Kun。正如马斯切拉诺所说，他的队友回了自己的房间。当Leo进来时，Kun只是点了点头——没有微笑甚至没有问候Leo——他知道自己搞砸了。

“嘿，”Leo坐在床边，Kun正躺在那里看电视。床垫和他自己的床略有不同，由于他的体重微微下沉。Leo笨拙的支撑着自己，才不至于摔到地上。这动作令他的脚踝很疼。他已经精疲力尽、疼痛难忍，但这件事他必须做好、必须修复。他不在乎马斯切拉诺说了什么，无论如何他必须向Kun道歉。

尤其是，Kun看了Leo几秒后，注意力又回到了电视上。这说明了一切。以前Kun从来没有为了看电视忽视过Leo。电视里是一个有俄语字幕的英文节目，虽然听不懂，但Leo能认出是某个美国喜剧。Kun看起来全神贯注。“呃，”Leo再次试着吸引Kun的注意力“老友记（双关：Friends），对吧？”

Kun叹了口气，抬手挡住眼睛。“是的，Leo，老友记。”他挠挠额头，用手指拨弄头发。“你需要什么吗？”他问道，明显依然被节目分心。“我以前从没看过这一集，所以你有点打扰到我了。”

Leo本来有些期待Kun会因为他知道这部剧对他微笑，但Kun的表情表明，微笑还远远不会到来。Leo决定忘了这个愚蠢的节目，只是盯着Kun，试图决定如何最好地修复他造成的伤害。

说实话，他很沮丧。不是对Kun，而是对他自己。他沮丧于他与冰岛比赛的失利，以及随后的点球失误、他阴沉的心情、他早些时候在球场上对待Kun的方式。他的行为让本该庆祝的事情看起来无关紧要，以及Kun是如何因为他的所作所为而受苦。

好吧，现在情况将会不同了。

“是的，”Leo静静地说，他想让Kun知道他有多抱歉。“我确实需要点什么。”他慢慢地靠过来，伸手描绘Kun的下巴，滑过他短短的胡茬。Kun终于转过身来看他，终于给了Leo他全部的注意力，黑色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发光，Leo轻轻吻了他。

亲吻Kun……总是很轻柔、充满爱与安慰。Leo迷失在Kun的吻里、他的嘴唇、追逐他的舌头，热切地舔舐那熟悉的感觉。Kun回应了他，他当然会回应，他倾身亲吻Leo，一只手插进Leo的头发里，另一只手放在Leo的腰上稳住他们。

可在那之后，

Kun推开了他。“不，Leo，”他气喘吁吁的叹息。他的嘴唇更红了，湿漉漉的，已经有点肿了。“你不能这么做，”他沮丧地说，“你不能这样忽冷忽热，这不公平。”他的声音里有愤怒，这种愤怒通常不会直接指向Leo。“你有过机会，但你没有抓住。你想一个人生闷气，那就别理我，自己生气去吧。”

Leo坐在床边，目瞪口呆。“我很抱歉，我不是有意——”他非常难过的解释道。Leo的手指蜷缩在被单里，他还能尝到舌头上Kun的味道，而且他还想要更多。更重要的是，他想再次看到Kun的笑容，听到他口中的欢呼。“你是对的，”他试着重拾他的勇气，“你的进球，”他回忆起来的时候声音有点哽咽，“真的太他妈好了。”

Kun看向别处，专心坐好，不再放松。

“我想和你一起庆祝，”Leo真诚地说。“你在世界杯上的第一个进球，”他边说边摇着头，回想Kun转身射门的情景，“那太美了， **你** 太美了。你之前是对的，我们需要庆祝它，需要记住它代表了什么。”

“它代表了什么？”Kun讽刺地问，眼睛又盯着电视。“我们没赢，对吧，”他甚至没用问句，“我们打平了，也许可以算输了，”他继续说道，双臂交叉无精打采地靠在床头板上。“所以谁在乎呢？滚开。”他的下巴绷得紧紧的，声音听起来咬牙切齿。

也许Leo应该按他说的做。

但他没有。

“我错了，Kun，”Leo简洁地说。“我错了。我当时心情很糟糕，我很抱歉拿你出气。”他用手指尖轻触Kun的膝盖。“我没有忘记你为了来这里所经受的一切。我知道你经历了多少痛苦，你每天刻苦训练就是为了阿根廷、为了我。”

Kun的眼睛一直盯着电视，但他不再咬牙切齿。“我这么做不是为了你。”

“我知道你不是，”Leo轻轻地磨蹭Kun的膝盖。透过Kun轻便的运动裤，他可以感受到手术留下的疤痕。他近距离看着那些伤疤，用手抚摸它们，把它们印在心底。“你这么做是为了你自己，还有阿根廷。我为你感到骄傲。”他的声音有些颤抖，但他还是接着说下去。“我也为你的进球感到骄傲。很抱歉我之前没说出口，但我是认真的。那很棒，简直完美。”他深吸了一口气，“Kun，是你让我们留在小组中，留在世界杯。是你让我们拿到一分。可能你才是我们小组赛晋级的原因，而这可不是件小事。”

Kun终于看着他。

“如果我们能小组赛晋级，那都是因为你，Leo。”Kun小声说道。而Leo张嘴想要反驳时，Kun用指尖贴住他的嘴唇。手指依然和之前卷起Leo的标签时一样温柔，这让Leo颤抖。“也许我是进球了，但我不会对你的表现视而不见。你总是这么优秀，如果阿根廷可以继续前进，你将在其中扮演重要角色。是你，Leo。不要和我争辩，这事我确认无疑。”

当Kun收回他的手指时，Leo叹了口气。“好吧，”他意识到Kun在这件事上不会退让的。“同意保留不同意见。”他补充道，今晚第一次微笑起来。

Kun翻了个白眼，Leo知道自己已经获得了胜利。

“明天我们会把注意力集中在克罗地亚。”Leo说，他的手滑过Kun的膝盖和大腿。“那今晚呢？”Kun也微笑着问道。

“今晚属于你。”

 


End file.
